


지금 이 느낌 (so good, so high)

by peachtones



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, that's it that's the fic, they all get baked and go at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtones/pseuds/peachtones
Summary: As he heard the telltale click of Jaehyun igniting the lighter, Sicheng’s phone lit up with a notification. It was from Jungwoo, readingunlocked?. Sicheng shot back a quick affirmative, receivingomw🏃💨 in return.  Soon enough Sicheng watched as the doorknob slowly twisted, the door quietly pushing open just enough for Jungwoo to squeeze through. He gave Sicheng a little wave. Sicheng wiggled fingers back.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Kim Jungwoo, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	지금 이 느낌 (so good, so high)

**Author's Note:**

> it only took me two years and three restarted drafts, but i did it babey!!!!
> 
> also the title is from another world by 127!

All it took was a few minutes between the time Jaehyun had crawled back in through his window and got himself comfortable leaning against the wall with Sicheng’s legs thrown over his lap, playing with a loose string on the leg of the other’s sweatpants for him to _really_ start feeling it. It was a light, warm giddiness draping over him, like a blanket made out of clouds. Or cotton candy, sweet and soft and absolutely delicious. God, he could totally go for some cotton candy right now. He was pretty sure they still had a cotton candy machine stuffed away somewhere, something Johnny had bought off of some online listing on a drunken whim and that they’d used a total of five times. He wasn’t sure if they had any of that special sugar you were supposed to put in it, though. If they did, it was probably expired and hard as a rock. He groaned. He’d have to find something else to satisfy his sweet tooth.

He rolled his head to the side, looking down the length of the bed where Sicheng was curled up, one of Jaehyun’s blankets thrown haphazardly over his body, his legs sticking out from under the edge of it. The only indication that he was still awake was the soft glow coming from the screen of his phone, which cast a delicate blue glow across his face, reflecting in his eyes. He looked incredibly comfortable, ready to drift off any second, if his half-lidded eyes were any indication. A smile bloomed across Jaehyun’s face of its own volition.

The two of them had snuck upstairs no more than twenty minutes ago, away from the little "get together" Johnny and Yuta had decided to throw, which had somehow morphed into a slightly bigger party (much to Doyoung’s chagrin). Sicheng had claimed he was tired and clung to the back of Jaehyun’s hoodie until he agreed to join him upstairs in Jaehyun’s room.

Suddenly struck with a devious idea, the smile on Jaehyun’s lips grew. He sat back up, grabbing one of Sicheng’s ankles and maneuvering in such a way that he ended up between his legs before he lifted up the end of the blanket, crawling under it. He shimmied his way up the length of blanket, body moving somewhat ungracefully within the confines of the blanket until he was practically laying on top of the younger. He tugged back the edge of the blanket, revealing his head, and grinned down at Sicheng. “ _Hey."_

“Hi,” Sicheng said, blinking up at Jaehyun. “Can I help you?”

“Nah,” he answered nonchalantly, but his genuine smiles morphed into something more impish, something that had Sicheng giving him a wary look.

Sicheng was about to open his mouth and voice his distrust, but a shocked gasp escaped him instead. Jaehyun’s cold hands had slid under his sweatshirt and the shirt underneath, straight to the bare skin of his abdomen. His body was burning hot under Jaehyun’s palms, his fingers still freezing after having been out on the small stretch of roof just outside his bedroom window. Much to Sicheng’s dismay, Jaehyun began to slide his hands upwards, fingers skirting across the gymnast’s ribs, stopping only when one of Sicheng’s hands shot down to grab his wrist, ceasing the spread of his icy fingers before either could reach more dangerous territory. Jaehyun merely shook his hand off, taking hold of it and lacing their fingers together. Jaehyun sat up, bringing his and Sicheng’s intertwined hands with him, twisting them so he could press a kiss to the back of Sicheng’s hand.

“Stop it,” Sicheng said, referring to the wandering of Jaehyun’s hands. Jaehyun just held his gaze, kissing the back of his hand again. “And stop looking at me like that.”

He hummed against Sicheng’s hand. “Like what?” he asked, unsure of what Sicheng meant.

Sicheng made a face. “Like you’re about to start waxing some poetics about love. And the universe. And then go on a tangent about the probability of God truly existing, before circling back around to love again, and fate. You know, like you always do, when you get baked and I happen to be within your line of sight.”

A cheesy grin slid over Jaehyun’s lips, something that crinkled the corners of his eyes and pressed his dimples deep into his cheeks. “Can’t help it, babe. It was fate, it had to be.”

Sicheng sighed. “Uh-huh, it was _totally_ fate that I managed to walk in on you and Jungwoo about to get freaky not just once, but _twice._ The third time, let me tell you, I was absolutely not prepared at all for what I witnessed.”

“Well, it worked out in our favor, so,” he said, not bothering to finish his sentence.

Instead, he leaned back down, stroking the side of Sicheng’s hand with his thumb as he pressed their entangled hands into the mattress just above Sicheng’s head and drew him into a kiss. Sweet and languid, gently coaxing his lips open and licking into his boyfriend’s mouth. Sicheng shifted under him, bringing his hand that wasn’t captured by Jaehyun’s up to cradle his jaw, spreading his legs wider so Jaehyun could comfortably rest between them. Jaehyun took the invitation, sliding his knee under Sicheng’s thigh and pressing further into him.

Sicheng’s hand slid down from Jaehyun’s jaw to the nape of his neck, fingers carding into the hair there. Jaehyun hummed, enjoying the sensation of his fingernails dragging lightly against his scalp. Their kissing turned into something that more resembled sucking on each other’s tongues and biting at each other’s lips than anything, taking turns trying to draw little breathy gasps out of the other. (It wasn’t a competition, but Jaehyun was definitely winning.)

Eventually Jaehyun became too warm under the blanket, reluctantly pulling apart from Sicheng and sitting up so he could rid himself of the sweatshirt he was wearing. With undeniable grace for someone who wasn’t completely sober, he tugged off the offending article of clothing with one hand and tossed it onto the floor, not caring where it landed. He turned his attention back to Sicheng, who had his phone propped up on his chest, pointed presumably at Jaehyun.

“Say cheese,” he said, to which Jaehyun immediately scrunched up his face and stuck out his tongue. The flash went off as Sicheng took what Jaehyun assumed was a picture, leaving Jaehyun momentarily blinded. When he regained his sight, he saw Sicheng typing furiously, the beginnings of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Jaehyun frowned. “ _Pay attention to me_ ,” he whined. Sicheng did exactly the opposite, pressing his lips together to stop from smiling as he continued to type away on his phone, ignoring Jaehyun.

Jaehyun pouted, hoping Sicheng would notice and take pity on him. (He didn't.) So, he slid Sicheng’s shirt up just a bit further and bent down, angling his head so he could bite at the firm muscles of Sicheng’s abdomen. Sicheng yelped, before his hand found Jaehyun’s forehead, trying to push him off. “ _God,_ you’re like a cat.”

Jaehyun just bit down slightly harder, sucking at the skin and laving over it with his tongue. Sicheng squirmed under him, hand that had been against Jaehyun’s forehead now curling into Jaehyun’s hair as a small whine slid past his lips. Jaehyun didn’t stop until he was sufficiently sure that he’d leave a bruise when he removed his mouth from Sicheng’s stomach. And bruise it did, already a mottled shade of red-purple when he pulled back to admire his handiwork. 

He slid his hands back under where Sicheng’s shirt had bunched up just at the bottom of his ribs. Sicheng shivered, even though Jaehyun's hands were leagues warmer than they had been just a bit earlier. The younger grabbed at the edge of Jaehyun’s t-shirt, tugging at it until Jaehyun got the message and began to lean down, only to have Sicheng’s hand move to the middle of his chest and pull him down into a kiss by the fabric his shirt, mashing their already kiss-bruised lips together. Their teeth clashed slightly, but neither of them really minded.

After another few minutes of lip-numbing making out, Jaehyun retreated from Sicheng’s mouth, taking his lower lip between his teeth and tugging at it as he pulled away, and then redirecting his kisses to just under Sicheng’s jaw and down the column of his neck, each kiss becoming sloppier and sloppier as he moved further and further away from Sicheng’s mouth. He paused momentarily at the collar of Sicheng’s shirt, using one of his hands that was already under Sicheng’s shirt to push the fabric up far enough up to expose his collarbone. He peppered kisses over it and dragged his teeth over protruding bone before kissing down Sicheng’s chest, his lips brushing ever-so-slightly against his nipple, the pads of his thumb tracing around the other one. A soft whine escaped Sicheng’s lips.

And then suddenly, Jaehyun was pulling away, sitting back up. “Green?” he asked plainly, like he wasn’t just tormenting his boyfriend.

Sicheng just groaned and dug the heel of his foot into the small of Jaehyun’s back, to convey his annoyance with him. Jaehyun just patted Sicheng’s thigh where it rested over his own. “If I don't ask for consent, Yuta would just _know_ and come up here, and I don’t wanna risk that. He has walked in on me _so many_ times, I—”

Sicheng made a noise of frustration, cutting Jaehyun off. “Green! Oh my god, _green, green, green._ Just— just _actually_ touch me, you _asshole._ ”

Jaehyun grinned, smile sharp, before he dipped down to take one of Sicheng’s nipples into his mouth, licking and biting it, while he pressed firmly against the other and rolled it between his fingers. The actions had Sicheng keening, arching up into Jaehyun as he sighed, breathless, fingers reflexively finding Jaehyun’s head and tangling in his hair. Satisfied with himself, he kissed back up the expanse of Sicheng’s chest until his mouth was pressed into the juncture of his shoulder and neck. 

In the new position, Sicheng could feel the tent in Jaehyun’s jeans. Sicheng grabbed the loops of Jaehyun’s jeans, pulling him down onto him. He was completely hard, and could tell as much just by the way Jaehyun moaned at the action. Sicheng could feel the way Jaehyun’s ear was burning, with the way it was pressed against his cheek. “Seriously? Already? I haven’t even done anything to you yet.”

“You know weed makes me horny,” Jaehyun mumbled into Sicheng’s neck. He pressed a kiss to it, trying to save face, and trailed upwards until he reached Sicheng’s earlobe, murmuring, “and you sound so pretty, making all those noises. Bet I could get off on those alone.” He pressed a kiss behind Sicheng’s ear before sitting back up, admiring the pretty blush on the other’s face that spread down across his chest, exposed by his shirt shoved up to his collarbones.

Sicheng followed him up, only to place his hands on Jaehyun’s chest and push him back onto the bed, crawling onto his lap and leaning over him. He grinned down at him. “Your ears are so red, Jung Jaehyun.”

“I know,” he said breezily. “Hand me my pipe?”

Sicheng hummed, taking hold of Jaehyun’s face and pressing a kiss to his lips before he climbed off him and reached for the bedside table at the end of Jaehyun’s bed. He grabbed the lighter and Jaehyun’s pipe — a pretty blue marbled glass one — off of it. Jaehyun was sitting back up when Sicheng returned, leaning against the wall right next to the window. He handed off the goods and crawled over Jaehyun, rooting around under the blanket and pillows to find his phone. Once he found it he crawled back over to where Jaehyun was now leaning partially out of the window and propped his head up against his thigh. He must've packed another bowl while Sicheng was looking for his phone.

As he heard the telltale _click_ of Jaehyun igniting the lighter, Sicheng’s phone lit up with a notification. It was from Jungwoo, reading _unlocked?_ . Sicheng shot back a quick affirmative, receiving _omw_ 🏃💨 in return. Soon enough Sicheng watched as the doorknob slowly twisted, the door quietly pushing open just enough for Jungwoo to squeeze through. He gave Sicheng a little wave. Sicheng wiggled fingers back.

Jungwoo paused, making sure Jaehyun hadn’t heard him open the door before he leaned forward and exclaimed, “ _Jaehyun! Is that a weed!”_

Scared half to death, Jaehyun almost dropped his pipe out of the window. He clutched it tightly to his chest and ducked his head back into the room, catching sight of his boyfriends leaning into his door for support, shaking with laughter. Sicheng was laughing too, but not as hard as Jungwoo was. Jaehyun sighed, smoke drifting past his lips as he did, setting the pipe and lighter on the windowsill. “That is such an old Vine, Woo.”

“Did I scare you?” Jungwoo asked, words punctuated by fits of giggles as he fully entered the room, closing the door behind him and making his way to where Sicheng and Jaehyun were on the bed.

Unable to claim otherwise, he admitted, “just a little.”

“I’m sorry,” he said as he reached the bed, crawling onto it so he could cup one of Jaehyun’s cheeks with his hand and press a kiss to the other, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Sicheng’s forehead. 

Sicheng made grabby hands for Jungwoo, tugging on his shirt until Jungwoo dropped down onto the bed next to him. He tugged him close, throwing an arm and a leg over him, and tucking his head into the crook of Jungwoo’s neck. Jungwoo pressed another kiss to Sicheng’s head and leaned his head back against Jaehyun’s knee, looking up at the older.

“I can’t believe you didn’t invite me over to smoke,” he said, pouting slightly.

“Didn’t plan to tonight, honestly,” Jaehyun said. He really hadn’t, but when Sicheng had dragged him upstairs, it had just been the perfect opportunity to smoke without being disturbed. “I did try and invite you to the party, but you told me you had an essay to finish and couldn't come.”

Jungwoo let out a resigned sigh. “Yeah, I did. Do you think I’d really want to miss out on Johnny aggressively flirting with Doyoung, and Doyoung not knowing what to do with such forward advances? That’s one of my favorite pastimes. He’s like a Victorian suitor, he can only handle the gentle caress of a hand being gingerly held and then he’ll overthink the interaction for the next two weeks.” He took a moment to imagine Doyoung in a waistcoat before continuing, "anyways, I decided that I'll just finish my essay tomorrow. I'd rather spend my time doing something meaningful, like getting high with my boyfriends."

Sicheng snorted into Jungwoo's neck and Jaehyun rolled his eyes.

“And now that I’m here…” Jungwoo continued, voice trailing off as he batted his eyelashes at Jaehyun. Wordlessly, Jaehyun reached behind himself and picked up the pipe and the lighter, both of which he handed over to Jungwoo. “Thank you!”

Jungwoo sat up and took the goods from Jaehyun, Sicheng returning to his previous position — curled up with his phone in his hand and his feet propped up on Jaehyun’s thigh.

Jungwoo almost had the pipe to his lips when his hand paused. “Oh, wait. Babe, can you hold this for me?” he asked, directing the question towards Jaehyun.

Thinking nothing out of the ordinary Jaehyun nodded absently, extending his hand in Jungwoo’s direction for whatever he wanted him to hold. But instead of putting something in his hand, Jungwoo grabbed it and used it as leverage to pull himself closer to Jaehyun, pressing his lips to Jaehyun’s. He had the older’s lips worked open in a matter of seconds and shoved his tongue — along with the gum he’d been chewing — into Jaehyun’s mouth. Jungwoo drew back, giving Jaehyun a dazzling grin and muttering out a _thanks_ as he swiped his thumb along Jaehyun’s lower lip.

Jaehyun was dumbfounded, and slightly disgusted. But also...turned on, for some reason? He shook his head — he didn’t have time to deal with that thought, and the litany of additional dirty thoughts that accompanied it. Jungwoo had already moved past the whole shoving-his-gum-in-Jaehyun’s-mouth situation, the pipe between his lips and a flame licking at the bowl. He made eye contact with Jaehyun as he exhaled the smoke he'd pulled into his lungs, shooting him a wink. A tiny, exasperated groan escaped Jaehyun. Jungwoo grinned as he wrapped his lips back around the end of the pipe. 

“Can you warn me next time before you shove your gum into my mouth?” Jaehyun asked despite himself, chewing the gum in his mouth before he could stop himself. Whatever. His tongue (among other things) had already been in Jungwoo’s mouth plenty of times, so it wasn’t like it really mattered at this point. A warning would’ve been nice, though.

Sicheng peeked out from behind Jungwoo to look at Jaehyun, the younger of the trio having leaned over him while Jaehyun had taken his time to gather up his words and form them into a coherent sentence, and asked, “is that what he did?” He looked back up at Jungwoo, “that's disgusting, Woo.”

Jungwoo just laughed, smoke sliding from between his lips. “He thought it was hot, look at his ears.”

Jaehyun’s hands immediately shot up to cover his ears. Sure enough, they were hot beneath his fingers. Damn his ears, betraying his emotions so easily.

"It's okay, babe," Jungwoo said, leaning back to pat Jaehyun's thigh, "you can think it's hot. I'll even spit in your mouth, if you like."

Jaehyun could feel the heat spread from his ears to his cheeks. His hands slid from his ears to shield his face, like if his boyfriends couldn’t see the blush blooming across his cheeks, he’d be any less embarrassed.

" _Stop teasing him, Woo_." Sicheng lightly smacked Jungwoo on the chest, and Jungwoo caught his wrist. 

"I'll tease you instead, then," he countered. 

Jungwoo's hand slid down Sicheng's arm until it was gripping his bicep, his other hand coming down to cup Sicheng's cheek as he leaned down and captured Sicheng's lips in a kiss. It didn’t take him long to turn the kiss filthy, all tongue and teeth as his hand slid down to press his fingertips into a days-old hickey on Sicheng's neck. Sicheng broke the kiss, hissing a swear under his breath. 

Jungwoo sat back up, withdrawing his hand from Sicheng's neck to reach out for Jaehyun. "Your turn," was all he said as he reached back and grabbed him by the nape of his neck, pulling Jaehyun closer so they'd meet in the middle. It was a slightly wonky angle, with Jungwoo turned at the waist and reaching behind himself, but neither of them minded as their lips mashed together. He was just as sloppy as he’d been with Sicheng, if not more so. By the time that Jungwoo pulled back and he grinned, flashing the gum he’d shoved into Jaehyun’s mouth earlier now between his teeth, having returned back into his own mouth.

"Thanks for holding that for me," he said, and then was crawling off Jaehyun's bed to go spit it into the trash can next to his desk in the corner of the room. 

When he returned, it was almost like he had conjured the pipe and lighter out of thin air, both suddenly in his hands when they had been nowhere to be seen a few moments ago. He’d probably set them off to the side when he decided he was going to make out with his boyfriends, picking them back up when he got up.

"Want a hit?" he asked Sicheng before he lit up again, hands already poised to do so.

"Too lazy," Sicheng said, stretching his arms out above his head. He propped his head up on his bicep, pouting slightly as he asked, “do it for me?"

Immediately, Jungwoo responded, "mmm, only because I love you." 

"Love you, too." Sicheng turned his head to look at Jaehyun, repeating, “love you, too.”

Jaehyun’s hand snaked out to loosely lace their fingers together. “Love you,” he said, fully sincere. “I love you too, baby.”

“Love you too, babe.” Jungwoo crawled back onto the bed, shuffling forward on his knees as he pulled smoke into his lungs. He handed off the pipe and lighter to Jaehyun, putting them into his outstretched hand as he threw his leg over Sicheng’s waist and seated himself on his lap, leaning down as he grabbed hold of Sicheng's face. Sicheng pushed himself up onto his elbows, meeting the younger midway for a kiss. Jungwoo exhaled into Sicheng’s mouth, the older expertly taking the smoke into his lungs before shifting his weight to one arm so he could bring his hand up to run it through Jungwoo’s hair and deepen the kiss. It wasn’t long before wisps of smoke began to seep from the gaps between their lips as they kissed.

“You two are so hot,” Jaehyun sighed dreamily, the lighter and pipe held limply in his hands. “How did I manage to get _two_ hot boyfriends?”

Jungwoo broke the kiss to lift his head and look at Jaehyun, a single string of saliva connecting his and Sicheng’s mouths. He wiped away the spit after it dropped down to settle on the corner of Sicheng’s mouth with his thumb, before returning his attention to Jaehyun. “Me,” he said, “I’m the one who got your sorry ass to _finally_ confess to Sicheng and realize you had feelings for _me_ too. Also, you sound a bit like a pervert when you say it like that, especially when I can see your hard-on there.”

Jaehyun made an indignant noise, slightly shifting the way he was sitting, as if it would hide his erection in the folds of the fabric of his pants. It’s not like he could help it, and he voiced as much.

Jungwoo hummed. “Admit it, you’re an exhibitionist, baby. And a voyeur. You liked it when —”

Sicheng, his hand still firmly carded though Jungwoo’s hair, tugged hard enough to pull his head to the side slightly and elicit a soft sound from the younger’s throat. “Stop kinkshaming our boyfriend.”

Sicheng immediately regretted his choice of words, because Jungwoo’s eyes lit up. Immediately, he said, “kinkshaming _is_ his kink.”

Sicheng’s hand dropped from Jungwoo’s head, covering his face with it as he sighed at the fact that his boyfriend had just quoted _another_ Vine. “I mean, I guess.”

Jungwoo just grinned, pulling Sicheng’s hand away from his face and leaning down to plant a kiss on his lips. Following the peck, Sicheng took hold of the nape of Jungwoo’s neck, pulling him down so his ear was level with Sicheng’s mouth when he turned his head. Jaehyun could hear Sicheng whispering something to Jungwoo. Jaehyun pouted. He didn’t want to be out of the loop. When Sicheng released him, there was a mischievous glint in Jungwoo’s eyes. 

Immediately he crawled off of Sicheng’s lap, traversing the small space between his boyfriends to straddle Jaehyun’s lap when he reached him. Sicheng followed behind him, squeezing himself into the gap between Jaehyun’s back and the wall. Jungwoo put his hands on Jaehyun’s shoulders and simply asked, “green?”

“ _Wha—_ ” was all that exited Jaehyun’s mouth, brain not computing what was going on in front of (and behind) him. Jungwoo gripped Jaehyun’s shoulders and rolled his hips down into Jaehyun’s (still ragingly erect) dick as Sicheng slid his hands beneath Jaehyun’s shirt, blunt nails gently scraping against the skin of his abdomen.

As soon as they started they both stopped and Jungwoo repeated, “green?”

All Jaehyun could do was sigh, “ _green_.”

Jungwoo smiled and proceeded to grind his hips back down onto Jaehyun, Sicheng likewise dragging nails up over the planes of his stomach until he reached his chest, deliberately scraping his nails over one of Jaehyun’s nipples. A moan left Jaehyun’s lips before his brain could process what was happening, his body two steps ahead of his head. Jungwoo quickly swallowed the sweet sound, sealing his lips over the older’s as Sicheng took hold of the sensitive bud and rolled it between his fingers. Jaehyun squirmed between them, pulling away from the kiss, his head falling back onto Sicheng’s shoulder as he involuntarily arched up into Sicheng’s hands. Jungwoo leaned down, latching his mouth onto the column of Jaehyun’s throat, Sicheng doing the same. Jaehyun’s eyes had all but rolled back into his head, each individual sensation he was experiencing amplified by his high making him feel like his entire body was a live wire, causing absolute nonsense to fall from his lips as he got closer and closer to the edge. 

Jaehyun was pretty sure his soul left his body when he came. 

When his soul did return to his body, he noticed that: 1) both of them had extracted themselves from him, 2) Sicheng was straddling Jungwoo, hunched over him, and 3) both of them were moaning. Just as he happened to roll his head to look in their direction, Jungwoo made eye contact with him, his face completely blissed out, lips curled around a moan. Jaehyun closed his eyes, quietly groaning to himself as he dropped his head back against the wall — he was going to get hard again at this rate, and it was definitely way too early for him to be bodily capable of doing that, having literally _just_ come. It’s almost like his boyfriends were trying to torture him on purpose. (They probably were. Oh well, he loved them anyways.)

**Author's Note:**

> the third time was jaehyun getting pegged by chungha while jungwoo watched :^)
> 
> \+ [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachfreezy/)  
> \+ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/peachtones)  
> 


End file.
